Hinata VS Kakashi
by CobaltHeart
Summary: We all know somewhere underneath Hinata's softness beats the heart of a true evil genius, Kakashi though, learned this the hard way. No one messes with Hinata, not ever her boyfriend. One-shot.


**Disclaimer: I don't own the Naruto cast, nope not at all. Enjoy and I apologize in advance for OOC, first time I've ever written Kakashi, at all, but I know I got one thing right about him, he's a little on the pervy side.**

A man looked up from his bright orange book to watch a petite body pace back and forth, to the window and to the door, over and over. The man had mismatched eyes one was a dark blue while the other was a vivid crimson the eyes belonged to Kakashi of the Leaf, the copy nin, and the petite body belonged to his girlfriend, and previous student, Hinata of the Hyuuga.

Kakashi sighed and ran a scarred hand through a head full of soft silver hair, "Hina-chan," he began, "what's the big deal?"

Hinata sighed and turned worried lavender eyes to her boyfriend of fourteen months, "The big deal is you were supposed to go see my father, the head of the Hyuuga Clan, over thirty minutes ago." The indigo haired woman walked over and looked at her boyfriend piteously, "You know he doesn't like to be kept waiting."

The older male shrugged and retorted indifferently on the matter, "I'm always late."

The younger female bit her lip and inhaled hair through her nose, remembering the advice Ino had given her when Shikamaru was being lazy. When a male is being annoying and not doing what you want him to do, take what ever is preoccupying him and throw it out the window, if that don't work yell and throw him out the window. Less timid as she was in childhood, Hinata really didn't want to upset her boyfriend by throwing one of his books out into the rain. So, she compromised. She grabbed the book and jumped across the room.

"Hina-chan," The unmasked man whined, "I was reading that."

"Kakashi-kun," She began, with the voice she used when she reprimanded Kiba or her young nephew who was into everything, "you will not get this book back until you visit my father."

More turned on than annoyed with his girlfriend's sternness he stood up, deciding to see just how long she could hold out, "Oh really?"

The petite woman raised her chin and looked at her boyfriend like her father did when scolding branch members, "Yes."

Step by step he advanced until he was merely inches from the woman whose head was only to his chin, "How are you going to stop me?"

Forgetting whom exactly she was dealing with, Hinata copied what TenTen did to keep something away from Rock Lee; Hinata stuck the book down her shirt. Crossing her arms Hinata smiled innocently, she looked up at her boyfriend, then stepped back when she saw the look in his eyes.

Kakashi had a look on his face that would make someone think Jiraya had just given him a lifetime supply of Icha Icha Paradise. An 'eep' was all that could escape from Hinata's mouth before lips came crashing down on hers. In a flutter of her heart the indigo haired woman found muscular arms encircling her, and large hands roaming.

When she finally managed to pull back, the room was spinning, and spinning quicker as the copy nin kissed her forehead, nose corner of her mouth, working his way down her neck to the top of her blouse. Kakashi grabbed the zipper of his girlfriend's zip up shirt and brought it down several inches, far enough so that he could see his prize.

Finally when Hinata regained her senses she saw that Kakashi was marveling her breasts, his orange book between his teeth, and his eyes laughing at her. Quickly the petite woman zipped up her shirt, covering her breasts. "Kakashi!!" She squeaked in embarrassment.

He merely kissed her forehead and stepped back, "If you need me I'll be with your wittle daddy."

Then a poof of smoke appeared leaving lavender eyes glaring at empty air. After a few moments a large grin made it's way onto the 20-year-old Hyuuga's face and she ran towards the phone, beside the chair her boyfriend was previously sitting in. Dialing numbers quickly she held the phone up to her ear, when a feminine voice said hello, Hinata spoke quickly in a hushed tone, "Ino-chan, get TenTen-chan and Sakura-chan, here ASAP."

About five minutes later three girls, a pinkette, a blonde, and a brunette, appeared in the room beside the indigo haired Hinata. The oldest of the three looked at the shortest of the four and smile, "Ohh, Hina-chan, you have that look on your face."

Lavender eyes shined with mischief as the owner laughed and began to explain everything that has transpired between herself and the silver-haired nin, "So I've decided, we're gonna hide Kakashi-kun's books."

A three girls giggled and hugged Hinata, Ino squealed in delight, "Oh Hina-chan, I knew somewhere in your innocent facade beat the heart of a true evil mastermind."

Sakura laughed, "I've always wanted to see what would happen if he couldn't read his books."

TenTen stepped back, "Well girls, we've got some work to do."

Later that evening a silver haired man, tired from sitting stiffly talking to his future father-in-law, for eight straight hours. The good news he had been able to finish his book on his way there and was ready to start on the book Jiraya had picked HIM to preview, the perverted toad-nin had said there was some new 'styles' in the book and wanted Kakashi's opinion.

Kakashi slowly opened the door to his house to find it clean and his innocent girlfriend, soon-to-be fiancée, curled up asleep on the couch. He let the memories from early to day play in this his mind while he covered her up with a blanket and proceeded to get the preview book from the cereal cabinet only to find the book gone. He looked in the back of the fridge and it wasn't there.

Fearing the worst, that he'd lost, NO, misplaced the book; he walked over to his girlfriend, "Hinata, Hinata!!" He shook her, his heartbeat frantic; he cannot lose that book.

Curtly the indigo haired woman yawned and rubbed her eyes, "Yes?"

"Have you seen my book?"

Lavender eyes took her 29-year-old boyfriend's appearance, his eyes were wild and he had a look of a heroine addict who'd just found out his supplier skipped town, blinking innocently she smiled, "I hid them."

"What?"

Hinata yawned again and laid back down, "TenTen-chan has them at her house. G'night."

Instantly the Hyuuga was back asleep, leaving a heart broken Kakashi staring. The man, who'd faced countless ninja and defeated them, beat Zabuza and taught Konoha's number one hyperactive ninja, fainted.

**Cobalt'sNote: I know it's not my best work ever, but I hope you all enjoy it all the same. And also thank Hotari-chan for the spelling and grammer goodness.**


End file.
